


I fond you

by Baby_Yoda_2007



Series: Do you love me? [1]
Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tyler Durden is a Real Person (Fight Club), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecurities, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Tyler P.O.V, but I love this paring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Yoda_2007/pseuds/Baby_Yoda_2007
Summary: Tyler is tries to hold the pieces of a broken Angel Face.
Relationships: Angel Face/Tyler Durden
Series: Do you love me? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026319
Kudos: 3





	I fond you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is ooc but come on doing a Tyler’s P.O.V is like doing a Regina George’s.

P.O.V Tyler

Punch. Punch. Grunt. Punch.

_Stop playing around or you’re going to be killed._

Punch. Punch.

_Now you're on the floor. Great!_

Punch. Punch. Punch. Crunch. 

_That was your nose?_

He stands, and you're almost unconscious, blood covering all your angel face.

I didn't have to, but I take you to the hospital. Be at your side, and keeping you standing. Technically, we're sitting, but still.

"What did happened to him?" The doctor asked when he entered in the room.

"Assault." I say, not too quickly to look like a lie, but enough to be like a fresh truth.

"Name?" Doc asked, filling a paper.

"Angel." I say, taking a sip of a glass of coffee.

"Age?"

"Seventeen." You mutter, sleepy. I almost choke with my coffee.

_Of all the things I could get arrested for..._

"Sir, I'm going to need you to fill some paperwork." He says, looking at me. I mutter in disagreement, but go out of the room.

...

"Stay here, and don't die." I said, half joking while I stopped on a 24/7 store. "Want something?"

"I need a beer." You said, resting your head on the seat with your eyes closed.

_Yeah, me too._

I put the stuff in the back of the car and hand one of the two six-packs to you. I sit on the driver sit, and take a can, which you snatch from my hand.

"You're driving." You said, smirking.

"Yeah? Well, you're under age." I say, taking the can from your hands.

"Go to hell." You snort.

After some minutes of silence, I put my hand on your knee, then rested it on your thigh. Even tho you're trying to be casual, I feel your body tensing below my touch. 

"Where do you wanna go?" I ask, while starting the car.

"Don't care." You mutter, looking out the window.

"Motel?" I said, you nodded.

...

"Tyler, I know he fucked up my face, I feel it. Now, can you let me enter in the bathroom?" You said, exasperated.

”You’re drunk.” I block the bathroom door with my body.

”I’m not.” You snap.

"I don't think it's the time." I say. "But, fine." I move to the side to let you in.

"How do you feel?" I ask when you exit of the bathroom, standing of the bed.

"How do you think?" You snapped. "Hurt, angry, useless, tired. Short version, like shit." 

"Ang-" You interrupt me, I'm actually grateful, I didn't know what to say.

"Did you loved me?" You ask, without looking at me. "The first time that we were together, did you loved me? You did wanted me- why?"

"I did wanted you." I said, sure.

"Did you _loved_ me?"

"Cannot tell." 

Your breathing changed rhythm, becoming accelerated for a few short seconds.

"Do you love me?" You ask.

"I fond you, you are special in my life." I say.

_I broke the rule, the speech was useless. You became special, snowflake. No idea how._

But you didn't seemed to like that.

"Fond." You spited the word like it were poison. "Forget it." You turn and go to the door.

"Don't." I say holding your wrist.

"This day, tonight, right now, I can't be with one that just fucking fond me, Tyler. Give me just tonight, and tomorrow I will be your dam toy again, not sure you want it. Great thing you can sink my face into a pillow when we make out."

"You are not my toy." I mutter.

You scoffed. "I'm hurt, Tyler. I want be alone." 

"Come on, you're in a fight club, you can't whine about a punch. You're not untouchable." I said with a little too harsh tone.

"I'm hurt in my heart. 'Cause now I realize that you only value me for my fuckin' face." You whisper. "And it wasn't a normal fight, he wanted to kill me and you know it."

_That was actually truth._

"I don't only value you for your face."

"What's my name?" You said quickly.

"Angel Face." I answer by instinct.

_Oh._

"What do you tell me every time you want to show your _fond_?"

I sigh. "That you're beautiful."

"And when we sleep together? What's the only thing you mutter when we're together?" You said.

Another sigh. "That you're gorgeous. I get it." 

I move my hand from your wrist to your face, feeling your cheekbone with my thumb.

"Stay here, let me fix this." I say. "How do you feel? For real." I ask.

"Scared... I'm nothing without you." You mutter.

_No home, no family, no friends, no job. You don't have anything without this._

"I'm not throwing you away, you're mine." I say, getting closer to you.

"Even if you're not mine? Even if you can't say those three words? I don't know, but for me they're important." You say, sad.

"I don't know what I feel, I will not promise you something that isn't real."

"'Ler?" You mutter. "Can I cry?" 

_No, don't, you are not sad. I didn't make you cry._

"Yes." I said hugging you.

I barely can hear your quiet sobs, feeling a small wet spot in my shirt. I keep hugging you, and whisper some useless confort words in your ear.

"When you feel that you love me, say it, please." You say, when you manage talk.

"I will." I whisper.

"I didn't do anything to him, I swear. Why does he hate me?" I hear you muttering.

"He's just jealous, don't pay it too much attention." 

I didn't knew how much time we where like that, but when you stoped crying I move us to the bed and move on your top.

"Let's stop talking of him. Focus on me now." I whisper in your ear, kissing down your neck.

"No, no, no. Tyler stop." You say.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"It'll hurt, I'm tired, and I want a shower." You say.

"Fine, but we're sleeping together, always." I said, moving to lay down on the free side of the bed.

"Really?" You ask, your eyes shining with emotion.

"I don't want him to kill you while you sleep." I joke. 

When you got out of shower, you ask while you dress up. "I'm really special for you?" 

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious." I said with my eyes closed.

"I fond you." You whispered at my ear, when you lay on my side.

"Me too." I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and coments pleaseee.


End file.
